<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Goin' Outta My Mind by the_space_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385889">I'm Goin' Outta My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess'>the_space_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to tumblr under lukesorangebeanie - this is a fic of Stand Tall from Luke's POV! What DID happen at the HGC while Julie was singing at The Orpheum?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Goin' Outta My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated this so much.</p><p>Caleb was pulling them along like they were on puppet strings, and he couldn’t do anything to make it stop. He couldn’t even poof out, that’s how tight Caleb had a grip on him, and he was sure Alex and Reggie were feeling the same way. He glanced to his bandmates, feeling his angry expression crack as he watched them, seeing them struggle just as much as he was.</p><p>It was terrible.</p><p>They’d gotten themselves in this mess… They just HAD to try and get back at Bobby… He grit his teeth, his fingers moving over his guitar strings - jazz, of all things! They were ROCKSTARS. And Caleb had them playing JAZZ. Okay, so it wasn’t a terrible genre, but they could rock out harder than this, they were better players when they played their own music, and now they were playing music that was forced on them. If he could punch Caleb, he would. He wanted to try so bad, but he felt that invisible grip tighten, the stamp burning on his forearm as he looked to Caleb. The man gave a shake of his head a TSK TSK.</p><p>“Now boys! You’re where you belong!” Caleb said to them, waving a hand to the crowd - who was eating this up like kids on Halloween.</p><p>Luke grit his teeth again, before he could spit out a curse and feel the burning more.</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Reggie asked suddenly, while Caleb was distracted with catering to the crowd.</p><p>Blinking and furrowing his eyebrows, Luke gave a small shake of his head, but then stopped. “Yes,” he whispered.</p><p>“Julie,” Reggie whispered back. They glanced back to Alex, who was looking up at the ceiling. When their gazes caught, the drummer gave a small grin and nodded. He heard it too. It was her piano, her voice, permeating through the jazz music.</p><p>“She’s playing Stand Tall,” Luke breathed out.</p><p>“She’s still at the Orpheum,” Reggie replied.</p><p>In the next blink, Alex was gone. Luke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, and then he felt a hand on his jacket, just as Reggie disappeared. “Where did they go?! What’s going on?!” Caleb asked.</p><p>“You’re not stronger than her,” Luke told him, moving his fingers, playing the riff of Stand Tall that came to him, the one that matched Julie’s singing. He saw her, briefly, as he tried to poof away, to get to her, but Caleb gripped him tight. He was speaking, but Luke didn’t care about what he had to say, whatever he was spitting out. He continued to play the notes to his song, feeling himself blink again, getting that glimpse of Julie again, seeing her desperation, hearing her sing louder…</p><p>“Light a fire in my eyes!”</p><p>He gave a shove to Caleb, so unexpected that the man stumbled back, and finally, FINALLY he gave in to the pull that Julie created, appearing on stage with her in time to sing the next line, feeling that his clothes had changed to be more HIM, too, and thank goodness for that…</p><p>“I’m goin’ outta my mind!”</p><p>And boy, did it feel good!</p><p>He saw her hopping as he continued to sing, to let his fingers move over the guitar strings in a more natural way, to let the notes come as only he could make them, and he was smiling, and he was enjoying himself…</p><p>But he knew, too, when this song was over… that she’d be expecting something else, that they ALL expected something else to happen… He didn’t know if they would cross over, but he hoped it. Even so, as he thought this, as he sung with Julie, played with his band, he could feel the little niggling of doubt, the small inch of pain on his wrist where Caleb had his mark on them…</p><p>Worst of all, he didn’t want to upset Julie. If this didn’t work… He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t do that to her, when she’d tried so hard to help them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>